This invention relates generally to a key holder and more specifically to a combination key and memo pad holder.
Heretofore, various forms of key holders are known, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,950,816; 2,457,195; 1,368,156; 1,110,760 and Design Patent D153,677. U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,454 is noted as being applicable for use as a holder for magnetic encoded cards, e.g. casino complementary cards, credit cards or pass key cards for unlocking doors. Undoubtedly, many other types of key holders are known which include for the most part merely decorable fob of some type, e.g. small plaque, a logo advertising a given product, or a miniature utilitarian device such as a small knife, nail clipper or the like having connected thereto a ring for holding one or more keys.
An object of this invention is to provide a key holder which can be readily worn on the exterior or interior of one""s garment.
Another object is to provide a combination key and small memo pad which is light and comfortable to carry.
Another object is to provide a key holder having a garment attachment clip and attached key ring whereby the key ring is rendered readily detachable from the garment clip.
Another object is to provide a combination key and memo pad holder having a connected key ring which can be readily clipped to one""s garment, and constructed so that either the key ring and/or memo pad are rendered independently detachable.
Another object is to provide a key holder having detachably connected thereto a miniature pad which one can use to retain relevant information.
Another object of the invention is to provide a combination key and memo pad holder having a plurality of cards or pages whereby the cards or pages are neatly maintained in an aligned relationship until needed.
Another object is to provide a combination key and card holder wherein a plurality of cards or pages are supported thereon in a manner permitting the cards or pages to be fanned to view the information contained thereon from its inoperative aligned position.
The foregoing objects and other features and advantages are attained by a key holder having a garment attachment clip in the form of an alligator type gripper whereby the key holder can be readily attached either on the exterior or interior of one""s garment. Connected in series to the alligator clip is a main xe2x80x9cC shapedxe2x80x9d key loop whereby the opening between the opposed ends of the main loop is closed by a locking sleeve slidably mounted on one end of the main loop which is adapted to be threaded to the other end of the main key loop to close the loop. The main key loop is sized to receive those keys formed with a relatively large opening or aperture. For supporting keys having relatively small or intermediate sized openings, there are provided a plurality of variably sized split rings which are carried on the main loop for accommodating such keys.
Connected to the main key loop through the medium of a readily quick disconnect hook is a memo pad having connected thereto a plurality of small cards or pages on which the user may jot brief notes, memos, and/or other useful information. The memo pad further includes an endless band to maintain the cards or pages in an aligned inoperative position. The cards or pages of the memo pad are retained in a manner which permits the cards or pages to be fanned so that the information thereon may be retrieved or read. The arrangement is such that either the main key loop and/or the memo pad may be independently detached from the alligator type clip at the will of the user.